


Cigarettes.

by fudgebrowniee44



Category: SAKANA (Webcomic)
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Abuse, M/M, Physical Abuse, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fudgebrowniee44/pseuds/fudgebrowniee44
Summary: Short paragraphs depicting the different stages of Yuudai and Arata's unhealthy relationship. Warnings for abuse and coerced drunken sex.





	

“...Excuse me? Sir? You aren’t allowed to smoke in the market.” Yuudai said through gritted teeth, doing his best to put on a forced smile. The gruff looking man before him stared Yuudai straight in the eye, and blew a puff of smoke right into his face. Yuudai gagged took a step back, waving the vapor out of his face. He really wasn’t in the mood for this, and didn’t know how to react to a complete jerk when he was in a work environment. He seriously didn’t want to get fired on his third day at the fish market. Yuudai shot a glare back at the stranger, who responded with a charming grin.

“Sorry ‘bout that. Didn’t know.” The man chuckled softly, and smiled at Yuudai. He pushed the butt of the cigarette against the wall, and flicked it to the floor. “Won’t happen again, promise.”  
Yuudai rolled his eyes, replied ‘Great.’ and went back to the register. 

Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

“Yeah, what is it?” Yuudai snapped without bothering to turn around. 

“You work here right? Aren’t you supposed to ask me if I need help?” 

Although he couldn’t see his face, Yuudai could tell the other was smirking. He sighed, and turned around unenthusiastically. “Yes! How may I help you!” Yuudai exclaimed mockingly, bringing both hands up to fake excitement. The other man let out a short laugh. 

“I like your sense of humor, bud.” He winked, Yuudai rolling his eyes and trying to hold back a gag. 

'Be nice, you idiot. Jackass or not, he's a customer.' Yuudai mentally scolded himself, trying to regain his composure. "I'm sorry... about that. How may I help you?" He smiled a painfully awkward grin, his voice cracking a bit. The other man brought his hand up to his chin and put on a reflective look. 

"Hm.."

 

\-- 

 

Yuudai shuddered. The December wind was freezing and harsh. He rubbed his palms together and breathed into them, something he saw his mother do when she was cold. Arata offered him his jacket a while ago, and Yuudai only rejected it, assuring the other he was just fine. ‘Too late to ask for it now’, he thought to himself, blushing. Yuudai always did get cold a bit too easily, maybe he was just more sensitive than others. Another prickly feeling gust of wind hit him, causing him to squint, making the city lights blur together with the stars in the night sky. He tried to ignore the weather as he took another drag from his cigarette- which ended in him coughing violently. Arata laughed and hit him on the back, probably thinking that helped him. 

“Fuck! I don’t understand how people get addicted to these things. They taste like shit.” Yuudai sputtered, putting the cigarette out on the balcony fence. Arata rolled his eyes, continuing to smoke his own. 

 

“Suit yourself, man. I told you, you wouldn’t be able to handle it.” Arata smirked, ruffling the other’s hair. If anyone else did that to him, Yuudai would’ve torn their hands off. 

“Shut up. I just have to get used to it.” Yuudai grabbed another from the pack sitting on the table, and fumbled with the lighter angrily. 

“Well, just don’t waste ‘em. Those are expensive.” 

\--  
“I don’t think they allow smoking in the theater, Arata.” Yuudai whispered, cautiously looking around. The other smirked in reply. 

“Are you kidding me? No one will notice, this place is deserted. Cuz’ nobody wants to see this shit movie except for you.” He laughed loudly and took another drag from his cigarette, Yuudai scoffed. 

“You promised you wouldn’t make fun of me, jackass.” Yuudai crossed his arms and propped his leg up on the seat in front of him. He didn’t care what anyone else had to say- there was nothing wrong with romantic comedies. 

“It’s not my fault you have shit taste in movies. You always decide what we’re watching and I’m sick of it.” 

 

“Seriously? You’re the one who said he didn’t care what we watched!”

 

“Yeah, that was me assuming you didn’t like terrible romcoms.” 

Yuudai frowned. “You’re welcome to leave anytime.”

“Nah, I think I’ll stay here just to annoy ya.” Arata grinned and suddenly wrapped an arm around Yuudai’s shoulder, surprising him. “You owe me one though.”

Yuudai blushed, and was glad the previews were finally over and that the theater went dark- so Arata couldn’t see him smiling. 

\--

“The hell do you mean you won’t take my card?” 

The florescent lighting in the convenient store made everything look a bit desaturated, Yuudai noticed. He usually paid attention to miniscule things when he was incredibly uncomfortable. Like right now, for instance. He was trying his best to pay attention to anything else but Arata. Who was currently yelling in the face of a cashier who looked like she might wet herself. 

“I- I’m sorry sir, it’s just, the machine keeps declining it-” The poor teenaged girl tried to reason with him without much luck.

“Bullshit, my card is fine! Just give me my goddam cigarettes, you stupid b-” 

 

“Alright- Arata. It’s not a big deal! Why don’t we just try another place!” Yuudai placed his hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder, attempting to calm him down. He didn’t want to get banned from another place because of Arata. Arata quickly turned around and shot Yuudai a piercing stare, and shoved him away in response. 

“Whatever. Don’t want any of your shit anyway.” Arata glared once more at the cashier, dragging Yuudai along with him in a dramatic exit. Thank god they were the only ones there, Yuudai couldn’t handle the looks they’d get. Right before pushing open the door, Arata went out of his way to kick over the stack of newspapers on the floor, and sneered at the teen behind the counter one last time. 

While he was being tugged by hand by Arata, Yuudai turned around to catch one last glimpse of the defeated girl cleaning up the mess. He kinda felt bad for her. 

 

Ha.

 

At least she didn’t have to deal with Arata’s shit everyday.

 

\-- 

 

“You want to make me happy, don’t you?” Arata questioned, head resting on his hand. Yuudai bit his lip and didn’t respond. “It’s not like it’ll hurt. Besides, don’t you trust me?” Arata smiled warmly, slinging an arm across Yuudai’s shoulders. He always did that when he was trying to get someone to do something for him. He took a long drag from his cigarette while he waited for an answer. 

 

“I.. I don’t know if I’m ready, yet-” 

 

“Ready? Are you kidding me? We’ve been going out for three months. When will you be ready? Our tenth anniversary?!” Arata complained, waving his lit cigarette about.

Yuudai visibly cringed. For some reason, the thought of being with Arata for that long made him want to puke. He’d never say that out loud though. 

“Look I just… don’t… want to. The idea of it freaks me out.” Yuudai muttered, looking to the other side of the room and scratching an imaginary itch on his neck. Arata sneered, raising his hands up in defense. 

“Oh! I’m sorry! I forgot I was dating a 12 year old who’s scared of sex!” 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Yuudai snapped. He pushed Arata in the chest, but it only provoked him. 

“Don’t you think you’re being selfish by denying me like this? How do you think I feel? Do you think I’m UGLY or something?!” 

“What? No! Of course not-” 

“Then why don’t you want to have sex with me?” 

Yuudai sighed. He looked at the floor. Why didn’t he want to have sex with Arata? He did think he was attractive. But the thought of being intimate with him made Yuudai...uncomfortable, to say the least. He didn’t know. He didn’t want to think about it. Time to change the subject. 

 

“Can’t we just do something else? Like, get dinner or watch a movie? Come on, I’ll let you pick-” Yuudai offered, only to have Arata shove him harshly into the wall. 

 

“No. I’m sick of doing boring shit with you.” 

Yuudai hissed, and grabbed his shoulder. It hurt bad, but if he said that Arata would just call him a pussy and to get over it. Like he always did. He narrowed his eyebrows and looked Arata in the eye. “Alright. I’m sorry you think I’m boring.” Arata groaned and threw his head back. 

 

“GOD! You always do this! You always- fucking take everything I say and make it seem like you’re the victim! I never said YOU’RE boring, I just hate doing boring shit!” 

Yuudai gripped his hands tightly. He felt like slapping Arata. “We’ve been doing ‘boring shit’ for the past month! How do you think that makes me feel!” Yuudai shouted as loud as he could, going out of his way to do finger quotes. 

 

Arata sighed dramatically, dragging his hands down his face. “Ok, ok, you know what? This really isn’t fair. I put up with your shit, I listen to you whine and moan about your stupid job- and you won’t even let me see you naked. Just admit you’re using me!” 

Yuudai took a step back. He did….complain about his job a lot. Arata picked up on how what he said affected Yuudai- and kept going. 

“And you never stop bitching about this Jiro guy! Are you trying to make me jealous? He’s ALL you ever talk about-” 

“I’m not INTO him! I hate him!” 

“Yeah, well he’s all you ever talk about!” Arata repeated, and shoved Yuudai again, causing him to topple backwards. 

 

“Ow!” 

“Oh get over it. I’m out of here.” Arata grabbed his jacket from off of the couch, and flicked his cigarette onto the carpet. He slammed the door as violently as he could, and Yuudai could hear his stomping in the hallway for a few seconds, till it gradually disappeared. The blonde groaned, still sitting on the floor, rubbing his hand on his forehead. The worst thing was- he didn’t know who was right and who was wrong. Why did relationships have to be so shitty and confusing? Suddenly he felt a paw resting on his leg, he looked up, to see the well meaning face of a Persian cat. 

 

“Mow?” 

Yuudai sighed, and allowed her to sit in his lap. “I don’t know what to do Hime.” He mumbled, scratching her ear as she purred loudly. 

\-- 

“Fuck- Oh fuck.” 

“Slow down!” 

 

“I’m- almost done. Shut up.” 

Arata pushed Yuudai’s head into the pillow, muffling his protests. Yuudai struggled, trying to free his arm from Arata’s grasp. He had him buckled over on his own bed, and it felt like he was being torn apart. 

 

This routine been going on for a while now. Arata came over to his apartment, sloppily dressed and drunk on cheap beer, and through slurred speech convinced the other to undress. Sometimes he didn’t convince him- just did what he wanted till Yuudai gave up. This was one of those times. 

“Oh god- god.” 

 

He finally finished, and Yuudai shoved him off the bed. 

 

“You’re so fucking gross. You literally smell like piss.” Yuudai spat, pulling his shirt back over his head. Arata snickered and clumsily picked himself up from off of the floor, throwing himself back on the bed. Yuudai groaned, pushing the drunken man was trying to hug him as far away as possible. 

 

He needed a fucking cigarette. 

\--  
“Who were you talking to just now?” Arata practically demanded, grabbing the phone out of Yuudai’s hands. 

“That was just my boss! Now give me my phone back-” 

Arata completely ignored him, and searched through his phone’s history. “Jeez, you weren’t lying….Literally all your calls are from your boss. Do you have, like, any friends? At All?” Arata taunted as he lifted the phone higher and higher, while Yuudai jumped up and down to get it. 

“Give it back, asshole!” 

Arata rolled his eyes and dropped the phone, Yuudai frantically catching it before it hit the floor. 

“You could have broken it- do you realize how expensive that was?!” 

Arata just groaned in response, and grabbed his hat that was sitting on the table. 

“Whatever- I’m going outside to smoke.” 

\-- 

Yuudai woke up to the sounds of traffic and the smell of smog, the bright lights of the city beaming obnoxiously. He brought a hand to his head- it was bleeding. He groaned, trying to remember exactly what happened. Before Yuudai could collect his thoughts the cab came to an abrupt stop. The driver got out and opened up the door, staring down at the blond with worry. 

“Do you need any help?” The elderly man bent over and offered Yuudai a hand, but he waved it away and attempted to pick himself up, rubbing his head. 

 

“No- I’m fine, thanks.” Yuudai reassured the other groggily and wobbled out of the vehicle. The man took him by the shoulders and walked him to the hospital’s main entrance, making sure he didn’t fall down. 

“You’re lucky that stranger called for help, he said he found you lying at the bottom of the apartment complex’s staircase, black out drunk.” The old man said, almost as if he were scolding Yuudai for irresponsible behavior. They both entered through the automatic doors and the man waved goodbye. Yuudai smiled weakly, the blood from the top of his forehead beginning to dry. 

“Yeah, stranger.”


End file.
